Do you really want me to hurt her?
by Princess007
Summary: What happens when The Reaper forces Hotch and Emily into a hostage situation and finally uses Emily to make Hotch obey his orders?
1. Chapter 1

I was the last one in the bullpen. Hotch was still here but this was usual.  
Finally I closed the last report and sighed.  
Suddenly something cold was shoved into my back.  
Metal.  
A gun.  
"Hello Emily."  
It was a quiet whisper but it sounded familiar to me.  
My hand reached towards my gun when I felt his hot breath in my neck.  
"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want me to hurt your sweet little Penelope, do you?" His voice was barely audible but I didn't dare to turn around and looked at him.  
"Where's Agent Hotchner, Em?"  
I gritted my teeth. Whoever this guy was, he shouldn't call me by my nickname. Not while he shoved his gun into my back.  
"Hmm?"  
I would just need to alert Hotch but he seemed busy in the conference room. I could even see him studying a file.  
Turn around.  
Just turn around.  
"Come on, Em. You don't want me to detonate the little bomb I placed in Penelope's lair."  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Conference room."  
"There you go, sweetie. Now stand up."  
"Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Ah, do you have to be such a spoilsport?" He whispered with a smile in his voice.  
I didn't say anything, just waited for his next move.  
"C'mon Em. Let's pay Aaron a visit." He shoved the gun harder into my back and forced me to stand up.  
"Hey. No need to be rough, okay? Never learned manners, did you?" I couldn't hold back my sarcasm though I knew I shouldn't push my luck.  
"Watch your words, sweetie." Slowly he pushed me up the stairs towards the conference room.  
We stood before the door, Hotchs back still turned to us.  
"So, princess. You gonna knock on the door and ask him politely if he could turn around. I'll manage the rest."  
My eyes widened and I froze dead in my place.  
"Foyet."  
"Finally. Took you long enough." The grin in his voice was audible.  
Why couldn't Hotch hear us?  
Hotch.  
"I won't let you hurt him." I straightened up.  
"But you want me to hurt sweet innocent Penelope?" He waved a little remote in front of me.  
"You don't wanna stare at her coffin and know it was your fault, do you? That she's dead just because you were to stubborn."

I bit on my lower lip. He was right, but Hotch went through this already.  
A second time would be just unfair.  
"You can have me." I swallowed.  
"That's brave." The gun trailed up and down my spine. "Very, very brave."  
"If you hurt me, guilt will tear him apart." _But at least Jack has still a father.  
_"You're right. That's a very good idea."  
"So we have a deal?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment and opened them again.  
This was the right choice. The right thing to do.  
"Your life for his?" His hand reached up and slowly played with my hair.  
"Yes."  
"Deal. But there is a little catch." I felt his hot breath brushed against my skin.  
"A catch?"  
"He has to watch." I could feel him putting his face in my hair and taking a deep breath.  
"But you won't hurt him?"  
"No. Just you." He nodded into my curls.  
That would be the best thing I could get. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Your reviews for the last chapter were great, and I really enjoyed how much you like the storyline!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own criminal minds ( that goes for every chapter, I'm just too lazy to write it everytime ^^)**

* * *

Hesitantly I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." He didn't turn around. He never did.  
Slowly I opened the door.  
"Hotch."  
"You should have gone home by now, Emily. It's late." I could still hear his smile in his voice.  
"Hotch." I swallowed and took a deep breath.  
He turned around and his smirk turned shortly into a shocked and feared expression before he regained control again.  
"Let her go." He demanded, a strong look in his eyes.  
"I don't think I can do that, Aaron. After all I want you to behave." A small grin spread across his face.  
"I'll do whatever you want but you don't have to hurt her. She has nothing to do with this." His gaze still remained controlled.  
It hurt to see how hard he tried to keep me out of this.  
"I won't hurt her as long as you do what I say." The enjoyment in his voice was clear.  
He liked this whole situation. He had me begging for his life, him begging for mine.  
"Right. What do you want?"  
"At first you'll put your gun away."  
"Where?" Slowly Hotch removed the gun from his holster and Foyet pulled me closer. I was his living shield.  
"I won't shoot you. She's way to close." Hotch held out the gun in front of him, his face still stoic.  
"Come on sweetie. Get the gun." He whispered in my ear, but loud enough for Hotch to hear.  
He antagonized him.  
Apparently it worked because I could see Hotch tense as I walked closer to him.  
Slowly I took the gun while he examined me from top to bottom, stopping at my eyes.  
He refused to break the gaze and I saw how they screamed _Sorry.  
_I put the gun into Foyets hands, feeling like it was the worst thing I ever did before he turned me around again.  
"Good girl." He twirled one of my curls around his finger, still smiling at Hotchs tension.  
"Sit on one of the chairs, Aaron." With his free hand he pointed at the chairs while his other hand wrapped strong around my waist. I hated that he touched me this way, like he was a lover, not the man that appeared constantly in our nightmares.  
Hotch pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. I could clearly see the reluctance in his eyes.  
"Can you put this on for me, sweetie?" He held up a few cable wires and I swallowed.  
I looked at Hotch and he gave me a subtle nod.  
I tried to control the fear in my eyes as I took the wires and stepped hesitantly closer to Hotch.  
"I'm so sorry." With shaking hands I put the wires around his wrists and ankles.  
"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."  
Tears sprung to my eyes but I tried to hide them, I wouldn't show Foyet fear but I knew Hotch noticed them.  
_It hurt him to see her like this. She wasn't one to be scared easily but with the Reaper was not to be trifled with.  
She shouldn't be in this situation. He should have protected her.  
Of course he was scared to. He was scared he would use her to hurt him._  
"So Aaron. How's Jack without his mummy?" A grin spread across Foyets face and Hotch clenched his fists.  
"I don't think that's any of your business." He spat out angrily.  
"Not mine, but Emily's maybe." Without any hesitation he raised his hand, backhanding me.  
His strong force sent me straight to the floor, knocking the air of my lungs. My hands reached out to catch myself before I landed on my knees. My vision blurred before I could really focus again.  
I could see Hotch struggling in his binds before Foyet pulled me up roughly.  
"What about now, Aaron?" Almost tender he stroke my burning cheek while I still tried to catch my breath again.  
Hotch took a deep breath while he looked at me. "He's holding up."  
"Was it really that hard, hmm?" Smiling he eyed Hotch.  
"I'm here now and I can't leave so you can let her go."  
"Oh Aaron, I don't think I will do that. It's always impressive how controllable you are, just because I have your pretty little friend here." Slowly he pulled a chair and pushed me down roughly. "You know what my favourite fairy-tale was?" He almost looked like he smiled at old memories, while he tied me wrist tightly to the chair.  
"Aaron? I asked you a question. If you don't want me to hurt her you better answer." With a smile he pulled the ropes even tighter, earning a gasp from me. I could already feel the stinging in my fingertips.  
"You won't hurt her. You wouldn't have something to control me if you did." Hotch looked at him expectantly but Foyet only grinned back.  
"Well, Aaron. Do you really wanna bet on that?" He took a gun from the table, it was Hotchs service weapon, and went back to stand behind me. "I did it with your nice wife Haley and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger again. Just that this time I'm gonna let a bullet tear right through her heart."  
Slowly he pulled the safety check back aiming directly between my shoulder blades.  
"I don't know!" Hotch head shook in denial.  
"Guess." This sick grin just wouldn't vanish from his face.  
"I really don't know!"  
"Then I'll say it again. Guess." He grabbed a small pocket knife out of his bag. It was still strained with blood. Fresh blood. He looked at the blade and a sickening shimmer flickered in his eyes.  
"I'm really sorry for that security guy but he was just to observant."  
"Stop saying you're sorry when you're not." I hissed. I hated games like this.  
"How do you know I'm not sorry?" Softly he pushed my hair back, whispering into my ear but loud enough for Hotch to her.  
"You're a a sociopath. You can't feel empathy."  
"You're right, my love. I'm not sorry. I _enjoyed_ it."  
I could feel his hot breath in my neck and as it brushed past my cheek.  
"So Aaron. You still didn't guess." Slowly he started unbuttoning my shirt and I swallowed.  
"Okay. I'll guess. There's no need for you to hurt her." Hotch started twisting his wrist under his restrains.  
"Am I hurting you, sweetie?" Almost gently he ran his thumb over my cheek but I just stared. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
Grinning he pulled the gun away and aimed directly at Hotchs head.  
"Am. I. hurting. you?" His voice grew serious, dangerous.  
I looked at Hotch but he shook his head.  
I shouldn't answer him but, damn it, he pointed a gun at his head.  
He pulled the safety check back and closed his finger around the trigger.  
His grin widened as fear appeared in my eyes. That's what got him off.  
"No. You're not hurting me." My voice was barely above a whisper and Hotch sighed.  
"Good. Keep guessing." He pointed at Hotch and started to open the next buttons on my shirt.  
"Sleeping Beauty."  
"Nope. Go on." He came to the last button and looked at me excited.  
"Cinderella."  
"No. One last guess." Agitated he pushed the fabric back over my shoulders, leaving my chest bare.  
"The beauty and the beast. God, I don't know!"  
"Äähhhh. Wrong again. It's snow-white.  
Skin as white as snow – Gentle he touched my cheek.  
Lips as red as blood – Slowly he ran his thumb over my lips  
and hair as black as ebony – Tender he took one of my curls and examined it before he tucked it  
back behind my ear. – You're reminding me of her." He stood up again before he looked back at Aaron.  
"So Aaron. All your three guesses were wrong." Foyet kept a close eye on Hotch and smiled at his failing attempts to get his wrists free.  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" Hotch snorted.  
"Watch. Just watch."

_"It is painful to see someone suffering what you should be suffering- watching someone you love be so cruelly hurt."  
__― Jude Morgan, Indiscretion_

* * *

**What do you think Foyet has is store for them? Let me know if you any suggestions!**  
**(Btw: I'm not so sure if Foyet is a sociopath or a psychopath but good old Google told me he was a sociopath; if it's wrong just let me know and I'll change it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my friends ^^ I'm here again with the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
No wait! I forgot to tell you last chapter that this is in season 5, Haley is dead ( ;(( ) but Foyet could escape. Sorry for not letting you know earlier!  
Happy reading. **

"So Aaron. All your three guesses were wrong." Foyet kept a close eye on Hotch and smiled at his failing attempts to get his wrists free.  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" Hotch snorted.  
"Watch. Just watch." With a sickening grin he went closer to me and Hotchs eyes widened.  
"No. No! Hurt me! Not her! Me!" Hotch struggled even more. He was losing it.  
"Don't worry. I'll try to be gentle."  
He pulled out the knife again and traced it along my collarbone, but without breaking my skin.  
"You know, Aaron forced this upon you. You really should blame him."  
"This isn't his fault. It's yours." I spat out and he pushed the knife deeper. Now blood was slowly seeping out of the cut.  
"Stop it! Hurt me." Hotch had regained his control again and now stared at Foyet with a sharp glare.  
"I'm sorry, I can't." He shrugged and walked behind me. "I promised Emily not to."  
"You did what?" Hotchs eyes widened and he looked at me.  
"Emily and I made a little deal." He shrugged it off and Hotch stared.  
"What kind of deal?" His voice was suspicious and I couldn't blame him.  
"Well, I promised dear Emily, that I wouldn't hurt you."  
"What? What does it get you if you - His eyes widened and his gaze shifted between me and Foyet as the realization set in. - No. Emily. No."  
"I'm sorry." I quietly whispered and Hotch looked at me fearful.  
_(From now on it isn't Emilys POV anymore)  
He couldn't believe she did this. He knew she was a selfless person but he never considered her as stupid. What she did was stupid.  
Since Foyet killed his wife they had been closer, she was like a sister to him, she was someone he had to protect and he knew right now he failed her. He failed her because there was nothing he could do to save her.  
He looked at her eyes and he recognized the fear behind those brown orbs. Then his gaze fell on the cut on her bare chest. Blood was slowly trickling down and gathering in her dark blue t-shirt.  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds so he could escape the picture in front of him but Foyet destroyed his little comfort.  
_"Ah, Aaron, keep your eyes open, or am I boring? Do you want me to make her scream? I'm sure that would wake you up a bit." Foyets eyes were boring into Hotch's ones as he pierced the knife deeper in her skin. _  
_"I'm watching! I'm watching!" Hotch forced his eyes open and didn't dare blinking. He wouldn't cause Emily more pain than he already had.  
Foyet bend down and wiped the tear from Emilys cheek away then looked at it as it was glistened on his thumb.  
"Great Agent Prentiss crying. I must me one hell of a master with the knife to do that. I'm gonna tell you a secret, my lovely Emily. – His hand lay on her thigh as he bend over her and whispered in her ear- I stabbed myself, a lot. I know where it hurts." Then he stood up again and rounded the chair, so he stood behind the brunette again. He toyed with the knife in his hands and looked up.  
"You have a lot of guilt to bear, haven't you, Aaron? I killed your wife, and now I'm gonna kill Emily."  
He grinned as he mention the _killing _and Hotchs eyes darkened.  
"You're not. Going. To. Hurt. Her." He growled his expression full of determination.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Foyet grinned and raised the knife right about her heart and let it come down in an immense speed.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but school keeps me busy!  
A few things to say, this is not a story where Emily's going to be raped. All the sexual references are just to provoke Hotch. I hope you're okay with that. (If you want a rape-story maybe you'd like to check out on of my other story's: Exchange.)  
IMPORTANT: And I have another question, would you like a romance later on or not? Leave a review and let me know! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Hotch sucked in his breath as the knife raced down and saw as Emily closed her eyes, prepare herself for the immense pain.

A loud laugh erupted from Foyets throat as he stared at Hotchs' reaction.  
"Are you scared Agent Hotchner?" He chuckled, the knife hovered dangerously over Emilys chest.  
Hotch let out a breath. "What is the reason for all of this?"  
"Breaking you." Emily whispered. Her eyes met Hotch's and the Reaper smirked.  
"Clever girl." He patted on her hair teasingly.  
"You don't have much time until the first people start coming in." The brunette sat up straight and stared defiantly in Foyets eyes.  
"I'll be done by then."  
"You won't break me." Hotch glared and Foyet, his face stoic, not showing any emotion.  
"Oh Aaron, I think I will." His fist found Emily's stomach and the air was forced out of her lungs immediately.  
Hotch didn't show any reaction and Emily was kind of proud of him. She wouldn't have been able to do that.  
Another blow connected with her abdomen but still no reaction. She didn't allow herself to show in how much pain he was causing her.  
"Seems like that's not working." Foyet sighed and started pulling off the restrains on Prentiss' wrist.  
Red marks showed were the wires had cut into her skin.  
She didn't know what he was up to but the grin on his face assured her that it was nothing good.  
Foyet looked at Hotch. He was the object of his rage, everybody else could be in Emily position, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Morgan. Thank god not Morgan. Of course she was happy that nobody else from her team but Derek was… She actually wasn't sure what he was.  
She considered him as-  
Fire.  
A searing fire shot through her wrist as he twisted it.  
A awful _Crack _echoed in the room. Then there was only silence.  
She started at her wrist as it tangled in an ugly angle.  
"Not enough?" Foyet whispered and twisted her wrist in the other direction.  
This time she screamed. Shortly, but she screamed.  
Just feeling it hurt terribly but seeing him actually doing it was a whole different thing.  
She pressed her lips together but couldn't help the wince that escaped her lips.  
Emily felt Hotchs stare on her and she looked up to meet his eyes.  
She tried to soothe him. "I'm okay."  
"I can change that." The Reaper chuckled and went over to Hotch. "You know, you're harder to break than I expected you to be. I thought I inflict some pain on your brunette friend and a would have you begging me to stop but she doesn't really seem to be as good as Haley."  
Emily avoided Hotchs gaze, somehow she felt hurt by what Foyet said. Sometimes she wanted to make up for Haley, to be just as important to him, so she could make his pain go away. But every woman would always be his second-best, she was no exception.  
"I guess, you just need a little more incentive."  
He pulled out a small hunting knife and went to stand beside Emily. His smiled viciously ran rammed the knife into her thigh, scraping the bone.  
She whimpered as the knife glided through her flesh like butter.  
Quietly he pulled the knife out again, it was now dripping with blood. Emilys blood.  
"You don't need to do this." Hotch tried to stop Foyet, but the look in Foyets eyes told them that he wasn't done yet.  
"Ah. There's the first crack in your wall, Aaron. Tell me, how do you like this?" He plunged the knife back where he had stabbed her before and breathed in deeply as Emily moaned in pain again.  
"You know how she feels, don't you Aaron?"  
Hotch didn't answer, he only gritted his teeth. He knew exactly what she was enduring.  
"Well, Aaron have a good look." Again the knife pierced through her skin and tears gathered in her eyes, but now she refused to let any of them fall.  
Foyet bent down and whispered in her ear, so Hotch couldn't hear any of it.  
"Would you like to get out of our deal?"  
"Go to hell." Emily voice was hoarse but she sure as hell wouldn't show him fear. She was in pain, yes, but she wasn't scared. As long as Hotch was safe she didn't need to be scared.  
"You first, my dear."  
He walked over to Hotch and freed one of his arms and the forced the knife in his hands.  
"I hope you watched closely, Aaron."  
"What?" With failing attempts he tried to pull back his hand but Foyet started taping the knife to his hands.  
"It's like a class, Aaron. I'm your teacher your my student. I showed you how it works and now it's your turn."  
"I won't hurt her!" Hotch realized what Foyet wanted him to do.  
"Just get it over with." Emily whispered and stared down and the stab in her thigh.  
"Look Aaron, she gives you permission." A sick laughter erupted Foyets throat then he pulled at Hotchs arm and aimed the blade of the knife at Emily.

* * *

**Well, I'm not so happy with that chapter but I didn't want you to wait even longer.  
Two IMPORTANT things: First: if you have any idea of what could happen please let me know  
Second: I'm confused. I asked if there should be a romance and some  
of you asked for a Demily romance. Now this was planned as a Hotly but I  
will do what you like to read. So please tell me **_explicitly _**what romance  
want to have.  
Leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews in the last chapter! Your ideas were great and due to all the support this gonna be a Hotly (excited to try out something new!) though there will be strong Demily friendship! I hope you're okay with that.  
Uhm, some of you asked why nobody's helping them… Well, it's in the middle of the night and the two of them were the last one in the bullpen. (Let's just imaging there are no guards and stuff, I know it's unrealistic but I hope you can over-read that.)**

* * *

Emily waited.  
It was a painful waiting, maybe more painful than the attack would be.  
She couldn't picture Hotch hurting her, but well this wasn't something special about _her_, she couldn't picture him hurting anybody. **  
**Why did that even bother her? That she wasn't special to him?  
_Because you're in love with him, silly!  
_She flinched at the word _love.  
_She flinched because it was true.  
Great, she was about to get stabbed by the man she was in love with.  
But the pain didn't came.  
Instead she heard a painful cry. She looked up and saw Foyet grimacing in pain.  
Hotch had stabbed the knife into Foyets arm. His expression showed pure rage. Hotch had already cut his second wrist free and was working on his ankle, when Emily saw Foyet behind him.  
"Hotch! Behind you!"  
His hand, still taped to the knife, shot backward, blindly trying to fed Foyet off. He found himself succeeding and cut his ankles off.  
Foyet ran towards the table to get one of the guns but Hotch jumped at him.  
Tears gathered in her eyes as the two of them got in a hand-to-hand fight.  
Emily tried to help Hotch but the restrains kept her from doing so.  
Though it was confusing to watch. Foyet didn't even try to hurt Hotch, he just tried to get away.  
_Coward. _Now that he was face to face with someone his size he was running.  
But then she realized it.  
He wasn't running away.  
He was trying to get to _her_. Foyet tried to use her to his advantage.  
"C'mon you sick son of a bitch! Take someone your size!" Hotch shouted at him and grabbed his ankle.  
"I will!" Foyet screamed and turned around. His fist connected with Hotchs jaw, knocking him backwards.  
He threw himself on Hotch and threw punches at the dark-haired man.  
One after the other.  
Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled out.  
"Stop! Please stop!" Emily cried.  
But he just kept going. Hotch wasn't even fighting back, she didn't even know if he was still conscious.  
"God, you're gonna kill him!"  
Tears streamed out of her eyes, washing her mascara away.  
"Stop! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!"  
Foyet stood up and looked at her. A subtle smile played on his lips. "Excuse me?"  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do, just keep him alive."  
Her voice was thick with tears, thick with emotion.  
"Why? No wait. It'd be great if he hears that." He slightly tapped on Hotchs cheek. "Wake up, Aaron. Dear Emily wants to tell you something."  
It seemed to cost him an immeasurable strength but he opened his eyes. It were still the same eyes she had fallen in love with, when she walked into his office for the first time.  
"I'll ask you again. Why?" With a grin he made sure Hotch was listening.  
"Because-because…-"  
_Tell him already! You're gonna die anyway. _  
"I love you."

* * *

**I know it's extremely short but I really wanted to end it here. Soo, if you liked it leave a review!  
I'm not so sure about what could happen next, so let me know your ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**  
_  
_

* * *

_"Because-because…-"  
_Tell him already! You're gonna die anyway. _  
"I love you."_

* * *

"Well, well, well, Emily. Sweet, isn't she?" Foyet poked Hotch but he had passed out.  
At least she thought he did.  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." Emily spat and stared at Foyet. He only grinned.  
This grin made her crazy. Was it the same grin he had when he shot Haley? She shivered, almost not visible. She hated this grin, everytime she saw him grinning like this, everything in her constricted.  
How could someone enjoy hurting people like Foyet did?

Their battle of stares continued until Foyet stepped closer. "I'm not known for keeping my promises."  
He was now standing in front of her. "You know, I really want to know what Aaron would think if he wakes up and you're … gone. Disappeared. Poof! He's gonna worry like crazy. He's gonna be _scared._"  
Emily shook her head. Hotch was _never _scared. And he wouldn't be. Not for her anyways.  
"Quiet today, are we?" Foyet mocked before her started releasing her restrains. "You won't move, alright? If you do I cut him open like a deer."  
And so she just watched. His hands travelled down to her ankles, making her sick to her stomach. The way he was touching her. She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to escape his long fingers.  
"Stand up. Oh no, wait that's gonna be difficult, right?" With a vicious smile he pressed his thumb to the stab-wound on her thigh.  
Emilys breath hitched as a fiery pain shot through her whole leg, but Foyet's face fell.  
"This is a lot more funny with dear Aaron watching so I guess we should still wait a little bit, before, well before I have my way with you."  
Emilys eyes widened as Foyet's hands went up to her chest, tracing the lace on her bra.  
"Y-You don't rape." She whispered. Now _she _was scared, though she tried her best not to show it.  
"I don't?" He asked with a vicious glare and whispered in her ear. _"I bet I will change the way you profile." _He chuckled to himself. He really liked that sentence.  
Almost carefully he pulled Emily on her feet. She was swaying, disorientated from the pain radiating in her leg. Actually every part of her body hurt.  
"Where are we going?" She asked while Foyet pushed her forward on the small catwalk.  
"It's not far, don't worry, sweetheart."  
It really wasn't far.  
Hotch's office.  
Of course, it was the only place that also meant something to him, beside his home.  
As soon as Foyet took his hands of her, her knees buckled and she fell on the floor. Foyet's laughter echoed in the room and tears of shame gathered in her eyes.  
She knew she had no chance, she was at the mercy of George Foyet, completely dependent on him.  
Dependent on a sadistic serial killer.  
She felt her strength leaving her as she pushed herself up in a sitting position and stared defiantly at Foyet.  
"You're adorable." He chuckled.  
"Why me? Could have taken everybody. Reid, Morgan, JJ. But you took me. Why?"  
"Because he cares about you. And I really have to say that once I understand him." He shrugged, sitting down in Hotchs chair. "I see yours is the only desk he can watch from his office. Nice."  
"Care about me? He doesn't even like me." Emily muttered, staring down on the floor. She knew it would never change. She always would be the stupid one, the girl who didn't know who she was to people. Maybe that was her fate. Always falling in love with people she couldn't have. Maybe there was a whole assortment of impossible people, just waiting for her to find them. Waiting to make her feel the same impossibility over and over again.  
It wasn't just having this one-sided love of someone who's far away. Being close, talking daily, liking a guy who was constantly near her was harder than it would be under different circumstances.  
Foyet interrupted her flow of depressing thoughts with a laugh.  
"Doesn't like you, now that's funny. I've been watching you all the time, searching for the perfect pawn in my game. And when he looked at you? I got it then. He loved you, and it was killing him. He won't get over your death, my dear, he can't."  
Tears sprung to Emilys eyes. Why couldn't he just keep stabbing her?  
Foyet watched her reactions closely and smiled tauntingly. Maybe he should turn this around. "I really like our time together, I enjoy seeing your silent torment, how you suffer just because you know he's _never _going to love you as much as you do."  
Emily knew Foyet was just playing another ace he had up his sleeve but he was right and she bit her lip, trying hard to blink away the tears.  
"Because you know he'll always favour someone else. Her." He pointed on a photo with a smiling Haley on it. "You know you'll always be the second-best, even if you play an important role in his life someday. Which I guess, you won't."  
"Don't you think I know that?!" She glared at him, a few tears escaping her brown eyes.

He really enjoyed that. Psychological pain sometimes was really better than that physical one. He knew his eyes gleamed with enjoyment of her suffering, the way she hurt because of him. Love was the best weapon, one he was going to use.

"I'm gonna look after Aaron." He stood up and walked towards one of Aarons drawers.  
"What are you doing?"  
Foyet didn't answer just kept searching until he found what he was looking for.  
He knew Aaron must have kept some of them here.  
Foyet grabbed a few ties and walked towards the brunette, still sitting on the floor glaring at him.  
Without a warning he slapped her hard across the face and watched her falling to the side. Before she even had the chance to react he was sitting on top of her, wrapping on of the ties around her eyes, blindfolding her. He also gagged and bound her, than looked at his unfinished artwork.  
"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be back. We are not finished yet."

Aaron opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again at the harsh light.  
What the hell happened?  
Slowly the memories flooded back in his mind.  
Foyet. Blood.

Emily.  
Her screams. Foyets punches.

"God, you're gonna kill him!"

That was the last thing he heard her say. Then everything went black. Just darkness.  
Then his eyes shot open.  
Emily.  
"Emily?" He called and sat up, ignoring the pain the went up his skull. "Emily!"  
Panic overwhelmed him as he looked around the room.  
Gone, just gone.  
"Emily!" He continued calling her name pushing himself up from the floor and on his knees. He stumbled through the room. A panic he only felt once before spread in his body. It was the same panic he felt shortly before Haley died.  
"Emily?"  
_"I had the feeling deep in my gut that there'd been lines I should have spoken, gestures I should have made, that would have made things better. But looking back, I didn't know what they were. As a friend, I was pretty much useless, apparently."_  
_Megan Crewe  
_"Now that was priceless." His whole muscles tensed as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed into his skull. "She's not here."  
"What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!"  
"Watch words, otherwise Emilys gonna pay for that." Foyet reprimanded him tauntingly.  
"Is she okay, at least?" Hotch begged. It struck him that he had never begged before.  
"For now."

Hotch was pushed inside the conference room again and down on a chair.  
"One mistake, Aaron, and I butcher her, making sure she experiences as much pain as possible, and trust me you'll hear her scream."  
Hotch nodded, his face not giving away a thing.  
At least she was still alive. It wouldn't be long 'till someone came in. It had to be soon. It just had to.  
"You know what amazes me? That a lot of people really seem to be completely selfless."  
"Yeah, I can believe that surprises you." Hotch mocked.  
"Aaron." Foyet pulled a knife out on held it in front of Hotchs face. "Though Emily is not here, she's not too far away." He had a reprimanding tone and grinned at Hotch.  
The brunette man clenched his fist and gritted his teeth but nodded.  
"You're causing her a lot of pain, you know?"  
"Emily?" Hotch looked up.  
"Yeah, dear little Emily. She was crying before." With his knife Foyet traced down Hotchs chest,  
slicing through his shirt.  
"What did you do to her?" Hotch growled.  
"I? I didn't do anything to her. You on the other hand…"  
Hotch didn't answer and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew Foyet was right.  
"You know, I promised Emily to be back with her soon. She's a pretty woman. Very pretty."  
"If you even touch her-" Hotch snarled and shot daggers at him.  
"Then what Aaron? You'll try to kill me again?"  
"I won't just _try_. And I'll make it hurt." Pure hatred seeped out of Hotchs voice.  
"We'll see. Well, Emilys waiting. She looks good with lace."  
Hotch jumped forward in his chair, almost knocking it over. "Leave her alone!"  
"See you later, Aaron!"

* * *

**Well, this was it.  
Now Aaron doesn't remember Emily's confession…  
It's not my best work but I wouldn't want to leave you waiting even longer so here it is.  
Just to repeat it. Emilys NOT going to be raped. Leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we go again! Sorry for the long delay but I had a lots of tests the last few weeks and life was crazy. But now everything seems to be alright again and updates will come more frequently.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

After he was gone tears formed in Hotchs eyes. He hadn't been able to save Haley, the mother of his son, and now he would lose another woman to George Foyet. He would win again. He had seen so many dead, mutilated body's, Emily couldn't be one of them.  
A blood curling scream made its way to his ears and he knew he'd never be able to forget it. Even if they made it out alive, he would wake up, cold sweat covering his whole body, because of the dreams. The nightmares in which Haley pleaded him to save her, the nightmares in which Emily would be begging him to save her.  
Tears were seeping out of the corner of his eyes and running slowly down his face.  
He then realized that she has always been his light, the light that somehow managed to lead him through his darkest days. He had been able to see stars before, of course, Haley, his team members, but she was like a falling star, igniting his whole world. Everything was on fire and he knew that if this fire would stop burning, he would still be so blinded from her light, that he could never see the stars again. Then everything would black and even those little sparks would be gone.  
"AARON!"  
He heard her scream. He knew his name came involuntarily over her lips, she'd never call for him on purpose, knowing how much he would hurt because of her. She always knew him better than anybody else. She knew him better than Haley, for god's sake.  
And then he was Hercules, Superman, Harry Potter, Edward and everything at the same time. He twisted his way out of the ropes, not really thinking anymore. He was driven. A driven man, trying to save the last thing that was left for him. He took his gun from the table, where Foyet had left it and tucked it into his waistband. He walked towards his office, not trying to hide. There was nothing but this incredible big hole in his heart, he knew only she could fill. Her threw the door open and held his gun out, pointing at his head.  
Foyet turned around, shocked, but regained his composure fast. "Here to save your princess?"  
"I'm here to kill you. And this one's not refundable."  
And he pulled the trigger. Stared. And for an eternity it was quite. Just silence.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
The clock ticked and a sob ripped through Emilys chest.  
He snapped out of his daze and knelt beside her.  
"Aaron?"  
Her whisper was quiet, hoarse. He knew she was scared, she couldn't see him, the blindfold still over her eyes. He could as well be Foyet.  
"I'm right and I'm not going away anymore. I promise." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting everything sink in. That they were alive. That he didn't lose her. He pulled of the blindfold, revealing her tear-filled eyes. Those dark brown orbs, that were containing all the hurt, all the pain she couldn't show earlier.  
"What did he do?" He asked, his mind flooding with her screams. He shook his head, trying to get rid of them.  
"T-taser." Was all she managed, tears choking her. He pulled her in his lap, holding her so close like she would disappear if he didn't. He wouldn't let go of her. Ever. One last glance at Foyet, before he turned them away from him. He pressed her closer to his body, feeling her heart beating against his chest and together they sat in his office, letting the tears fall on each other's shoulders.  
"You shouldn't have made this stupid deal." He whispered into her hair and she looked up.  
"I had to. I wanted to be as brave as you always are. I mean, you're never scared."  
His eyes widened. Brave? He had never been brave, never been more scared. The look in her eyes was lost and confused, like what she was saying was obvious.  
"Today I was scared. I could have lost you." He pressed his lips together, tears once more threating to spill out.  
She just shook her head and pressed herself closer into his chest, breathing in his scent and feeling his strong arms around her. While she was holding her like this she pretended that he felt something for her, too. That he wouldn't let her go as soon as he had recovered from the shock.  
"Emily. We need to talk about this." He begged, but she refused. Maybe if she could put this talk off for a little while and have him around longer.  
He didn't push the matter and just pulled her a little closer, if that was even possible. He spent his time with tracing his fingers along the side of her and pressing kisses to her forehead.  
She kept him from calling the police or the paramedics, 'cause she wanted to enjoy him holding her so close the fullest, without being scared that somebody would interrupt them. But time didn't stop for her and Aaron spoke up.  
"I gotta call somebody, you need to be checked out."  
"So do you." Emily whispered and gripped his muscular forearms a little tighter.  
"And I will. After I made sure you're okay." He pressed another kiss to her head.  
Her jaw tightened. This would kill her later, when she was laying in her bed, when she would have to deal with the wish that he would hold her and show the signs of affection he was showing now.  
After another silence exhaustion took over.  
"You can sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." His fingers running through her hair gently.  
Stubborn she shook her head and Hotch smiled worriedly. "Emily, sleep. For me, please?"  
And from that point she didn't have a chance anymore. She closed her eyes and the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it a leave a review! :)))**


End file.
